over_powered_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extended Omni Scale
The Extended Omni Scale - more commonly spoken of under its abbreviated form as the EOS is a universal term which is used solely by heroes within the rankings of the OPA. The EOS can quite easily be used to identify the power levels of all creatures the complete totality of the entire omniverse, let alone those whom serve as agents of the OPA. The EOS is used to determine the relative power and destructive capacity of the heroes within the OPA. All members of the OPA, weak or strong, will ultimately fall somewhere into the expansive listings of The EOS, and will have a specific class and tier assigned to them based upon their abilities, something which is based upon the results they yield from their basic power testing upon being invited into the ranks of the OPA. Through using this scale as a reference guide one has the ability to understand the potency, power, and stats, and overall abilities of OPA agents. The Omni Scale Class XXX - Grand Supreme Hyper OmniGod Tier The power ranking that is secret even within the ranks of the OPA. There are only a handfull of XXX heroes in this existence as it currently stands. Characters in this realm are the strongest beings in all of fiction. There doesn't exist something greater than this realm of power and there never will. It is beyond the omega of the imagination. For the absolute most inconceivable entities there exists Class XXX. It isn't even worth trying to express these creatures in words. Fundamentally nothing you can even say about them even applies. Except for one thing - no, you cannot beat them no matter how hard you try. Even against their own kind, XXX characters will never know defeat, only constant combat, against one another till they become bored with the fight or otherwise. Class XX - Hyper OmniGod Tier The only reason this class exists is because the human mind can still indirectly conceive of something superior to omnipotence and the like, but it's enough for an entirely new tier and class of power to be created based upon such a potentially catastrophic creature whose powers are rooted in such a highly and ridiculously conceptual domain. Creatures in class XX are extraordinarily paradoxical and conceptual entities. They are far, far beyond omnipotence, omnipresence, omniscience and omniversal realms, and typically rely on superior concepts that they continually create and improve on their own. Class X - OmniGod Tier Class X stand at the highest realm of fictional power, at least, that which is universally accepted in media as a constant without treading into exceedingly ridiculous notions, ideas and levels of power, so on and so fourth. Characters of this class are full blown omnipotent, typically with all relating powers. With omnipotence, omniscience etc, they very much hold access to all fictional powers in existence including that of the conceptual. Though the nature of how a hero in question may accomplish such feats of power or obtain access to such an astronomical height of strength varies between individuals, there powers and the ultimate nature of their capabilities are essentially the same. Class SSS - God Tier Clas SSS, The God Tier. Characters and creatures of this realm are so hideiously destructive, powerful, and haxxed out that they can only ever be challenged or rivaled by either those who dwell within the same class and vein of abilities relative to their own powers, or classes above their own power, as impossibly as that may seem. OPA heroes who dwell within the god tier are capable of causing unimaginably huge amounts of destruction and devastation. Towards the idea of actually putting any form of effort into their attacks and of their ability, they can casually accomplish omniversal destruction, have boundless reality warping abilities, and unquantifiably enormous amounts of physical powers such as strength, speed, durability etc. They can possibly have access to every fictional ability beneath omnipotence and corresponding abilities, and a huge ton of conceptual powers at their disposal. Class SS - Extreme Tier The Extreme Tier. It has never once been recorded within the modern history of the OPA that there was a being powerful enough to enter class SS on their own power. The OPA agents who manage to classify themselves as Extreme Tier heroes are typically beings of extremely multiversal destructive capacity, so much so that they can almost effect the omniverse itself, as a testament to their abilities to so easily wipeout countless amounts of multiverses at an exponential speed. These characters and creatures are known to have enormous plethora's of powers, abilities, techniques, transformations so on and so fourth, and more often than not have access to incredible reality warping abilities which give them enormously overwhelming advantages in battle, some times even reaching and delving within the conceptual level itself. Class S - Top Tier From Class S and beyond, only the most distinguished, invaluable, deadly, and intelligent members of the OPA are ever permitted to enter. It is almost unheard of that an OPA hero ever obtains the power required to enter the impossibly overwhelming standard of power and skill that those of the Class S stand in on their own power or dedication to the path of growing stronger. Those within the top tier of the power rankings within the OPA erase and shatter many universes without so much as willing it to occur. They have enormous networks of abilities and overwhelming skill tree's which cover an extraordinarily wide range of possibility and skills, and the sheer potency of their abilities are such that they rarely ever have to engage their opponents without so much as relying on one ability of theirs at a time. Towards the zenith of power within Class S, OPA agents may be able to erase a handfull of multiverses. Class A - High Tier Class A, The High Tier heroes who exist within the OPA. It is extremely rare for an officer of the OPA to ever actually climb to this realm of power, and as such, those of Class A and above typically consist of OPA agents who have the inborn ability to access such immensely overwhelming heights of power from birth or have some kind of inherent destiny or connection to exceedingly devastating forces, powers,and abilities alike. Class A is a list full of a roster of characters that can quite easily destroy everything in a single physical universe. Towards the peak of their power they can even obliterate the physical universe itself, and even survive in the nothingness resulting after. In terms of fighting skills they typical stand within a precipice completely and utterly unto their own, having completely remodeled the standard of martial arts to fit their own needs and desires. Class B - Middle Tier As we get closer and closer to OPA heroes and agents alike who have a genuinely impressive ranking and power rating, so too does the standard and the scope of their abilities ascend to heights that are incomparably greater to that of anything before. Those of the Class B are truly godlike monsters who are capable of erasing entire galaxies without so much as simply uttering a breath to do so. They typically have enormous plethora's of abilities and powers. Their fighting skills are such that they may have mastered every single form of fighting from where they hail from, typically having access to legendary techniques and martial arts styles. They have considerable amounts of hax and powers which make them immune to a wide array of abilities and techniques as well. At the absolute pinnacle of the Class B there exists beings capable of wiping out galaxies by the billions in an instant. Class C - Low Tier Class C is the next rank up that a devoted hero and agent of the OPA can hope to rise to. As is with all upper ranks, the power, skill, destructive capacity and overall deadliness of those within class C, are insurmountably beyond that of the previous class, to the point where heroes of this class can no longer even be compared with their previous class. Class C OPA agents wield enough power to crush entire stars with absolute ease, and destroying anything smaller is something that can be accomplished with no effort at all by them. They have a wide range of special powers, skills, and abilities and their fighting skills are simply transcendent. Those who stand at the pinnacle of Class C can effect entire galaxies on a widespread scale. Still, they are far from the pinnacle of power that can be achieved in the OPA. Class D - Bottom Tier Class D is the next rank up of heroes within the OPA. In comparison to the previous classes, those of class D are overwhelmingly godlike in terms of their abilities. Class D heroes are capable of quite easily obliterating and shattering entire planets and enormous amounts of mass with casual ease and nothing less. They are extremely powerful, fast, durable, and skilled, and have a considerably large and extremely potent array of special abilites, powers and hax, but alas, being named as the "bottom tier", they are far from perfect in comparison to the most powerful heroes and agents alike whom dwell within the rankins of the OPA, the strongest and most powerful agency of heroes in the entire omniverse. Class E - Fodder Tier Once a class F achieves the power to be ranked up, they are immediately designated to Class E, The Fodder Tier. Though they are incomparably beyond those of class F, they are still insurmountably beneath the class superior to them. The standard of power and overall strength within class E actually covers an extremely wide range of individuals within the rank of the OPA, and as such, class E is typically considered the tier with the most versatile range of individuals and OPA agents in terms of power. At the bottom of Foddier Tier power, a Class E agent is capable of bringing down small buildings. Those who stand at the pinnacle of Class E are capable of destroying entire planets, however, this typical only results in extreme effort. Class F - Tierless Heroes that achieve a ranking of F are are effectively the least impressive and the overall weakest agents that the OPA have to offer relative to those who may dwell within more esteemed and infamous classes than their own. Those who dwell within Class F are only powerful enough to be considered on par with somewhat skilled athletes and considerably skilled people of the like. They are only midly superhuman, sometimes in very few area's at that, yet, they are still astronomically above that of normal human beings in existence. The absolute strongest a member of the F Class characters gets is that of a somewhat superhuman creature, nothing above. Category:Universal Terms